Maximum Ride Worlds Collide
by Tygger3389
Summary: A Maximum RideWhen the Wind Blows cross over. Being re-written, new version on my profle. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride

_**Maximum Ride**_

_**Worlds Collide**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hi, yes it's me again, Max, back with another story. But this time it's the truth, the whole stupid truth. I tried to forget my past for so, so long and now it's time to remember. I've only known Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel for a cuple of years, like since I was twelve, before them I flew with a group of kids named Ozymandias, Icarus, Mathew, Peter and Wendy. I left them because I hated putting them in danger. This is the story of how I met them again.

The flock and I were flying above the forest after a long fight with some Erasers, we had left Akila with mom for a wile. We were all feeling tired when a gunshot fired from a clearing below and we saw a man run off. It took a minuet to realize I had been shot, I started to fall. Angel screamed and pain shot up my blood soaked arm as I hit the forest floor. I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

"Max, Max, it's Frannie." Then there was a load of yelling from Frannie and the flock.

"Frannie, are you still here?" I croaked, realizing I was only just barely awake, my eyes were closed, and my right arm and wing was soaked in my own blood.

"I'm here, Max." Frannie said running her hand over my hair. "Kit, get the air tank and mask out of the trunk!"

More loud noise and Kit's voice calling me by my old nickname, "Hey, Maxie."

"Kit." I said smiling faintly as they put a plastic mask over my face.

"Okay Max," Frannie said softly. "I need you to breathe this in; it'll just make you sleep so I can fix you up."

One deep breath and I felt my self relax, two deep breaths and my hearing began to dim, three deep breaths and I was out. Floating, suspended in time and space, falling into a dream that was all prepared for me, or were they memories? There before me was a nine year old boy, Mathew, he was joined by Ozymandias, Icarus, Peter and Wendy. They were looking for me, calling my name. Angel called for me; too, she was being taken again by the Erasers. As much as I wanted to go to Matty and the others the pull of responsibility to Angel was to strong. I was caught being pulled in directions, Angel and the flock or Matty and the others, and then it all went black.

**_Ok, this chapter has changed a bit. the next will be longer I Promise_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I reached out my hand feeling the silky covers overtop of me, I jerked awake. Where was I and how long had I been asleep? My bandaged arm and wing were stiff; looking around the room and it all came flooding back to me, shot, Kit and Frannie, Flock, dream and blackness. I heaved my self out of bed, where was I, at the lake house, in my room. I went to the window and looked out at the dark blanket of a sky with diamond bright stars. The lake was like glass with a perfect reflection of the wonders above. I don't know how long I stood there, but as Frannie came in to check on me light had started to creep over the tops of the mountains.

"You're not supposed to be up yet." She said herding me back to bed, "Okay Max, I've met your charming little friends, but before I let them in here we need to talk."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About eight hours," I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. "Where did you go two years ago and why did you leave."

"I left to keep you safe," I said hanging my head, "I didn't want you to get hurt when they came for me."

"What!" Frannie looked shocked, "Someone's still after you!"

I nodded yes, "Someone will always be after me, I'm just not a safe person to be with and they got me in the end just like I knew they would."

"Who got you?"

"The white coats," Frannie looked puzzled, "The people from The School."

"No," She gasped, "The School was shut down!"

"It just moved and I've been back. If you've noticed my wings are different now." I spread my good wing to show her, she nodded. "They completely rewrote my biology, changed my DNA. I less bird than I was before and I am a mammal now, so now how about letting the others in? Oh and don't tell Matty and the others yet I want to surprise them."

"Alright," she said opening the door, "you can come in now and don't let her get up!"

I rolled my eyes, Fang grinned at me and I felt light headed. I smiled at Angel who carried her Angel dressed teddy bear, Celeste.

"_He loves you," _chanted in my head, and then pretended nothing happened.

"Max!" She called running over and jumping up on my bed. Her talking dog Total was hot on her heals. I wrapped her in my arms, I loved little Angel, she was _so_ sweet. Her small, pure, Angel like, white wings folded neatly on her back. "Is this all your stuff?"

I looked around the room at the posters, pictures and trinkets, "Yep, my stuff, my room."

"Hey, Max." Total said smugly, "They all think I'm a normal dog. This dog coat really works! The only thing I've said all morning is, Bark!"

"Um, ok Total, that's grate. I think."

"Who's that?" Fang asked his black hair falling across his forehead. I glanced at Nudge, realizing she hadn't said anything yet, her frizzy black hair was pulled back in a louse ponytail above her soft tawny brown wings and Iggy had stuck a piece of tape on her mouth that said '**DO NOT REMOVE'** on it. The picture he was pointing to was of me and Matt with our arms over each others shoulders. Ignoring all the protests and all that Frannie said I got out of bed and walked over to stand next to Fang and Nudge.

"That's me and my little brother, Mathew." I said and everyone stared at me. "What, so I have a brother, big deal so does Angel. Infact I have two and a sister, no biggie."

"Ya, but we all knew about Ari and Ella." Said Iggy, "What does he look like?"

I sighed, "Blondish, a lot like me, I don't know. I haven't seen him in two years."

As I turned around I saw Fang had left my side and was looking at the picture on my desk and my heart skipped a beat. Fang looked me in the eye, "Who are they?"

I took the photograph from him and sunk down onto the bed, this was not something I wanted to talk about, "My old friends, how did you even find my desk under all that crap? I mean all this stuff is junk, not a single piece of paper is still worth anything."

"What happened to them?" Gassy asked bringing me back to the original conversation, which I didn't want to have.

"Their here, in this house, the wonderful lake house. Well most of them." I said feeling my heart drop into an ice cold memory. Fang sat on the bed next to me; he noticed I was looking right at Oz and myself. Oz had one arm up giving Ic bunny ears and the one arm around my waist. My arm was over his shoulder and we were both grinning like fools.

"Who was he and what happened to him?" Fang had that unmistakable habit of dropping unwanted questions as if they were bombs; well at least he cut strait to the point.

"His name was Ozymandias," I said sadly and lovingly. "Oz, he was shot, murdered. We _all_ still remember his dumb tattoos and stupid grin, but he was a good kid and a close friend."

"I'm sorry, Max." Angel had read my mind and picked up the memory of Oz lying in the forest, blood splattering his t-shirt, his cold, lifeless face staring up at me. I shivered slightly and Fang put an arm around me. "What about the others?"

"Fine, I guess," I said half heartedly, "Icarus must be at least thirteen by now, he was born blind, Matty would be eleven, and Peter and Wendy should be about six."

"You know," Fang said picking up one of the drawings on my desk, "This stuff isn't crap; it looks just like a drawing of a skeleton with really long arms and weird wings."

"It _is_ a drawing of _my_ skeleton and it is crap because my skeleton doesn't look like that anymore. It's old Itex stuff, stone-age compared to what they have now, that stuff is from before the Erasers."

"Hey Max that's a cute picture," Angel said pointing to a picture of my kids, Oz JR. and Janie, "Who are they?"

"Um, just a couple of kids I know." I had no intention of telling them who they really were, not yet. My babies were around a month old, they were sitting on the porch swing that was out front. Janie was giving her brother a big hug and he looked like he couldn't breath.

"Aww," Nudge moaned from under the tape, "O cue!"

Then a voice came from outside the door, a voice I identified as Ic, "Hey Mat, did you hear that?"

I sucked in a breath sharply as my baby brother responded, "Ic I don't hear half the things you hear silly, what is it?"

"Someone's in Max's old room, should we check it out?"

"Duh, we can't just have people going through my sister's stuff. Ya know, out of respect for the dead and all the old stuff from the school is in there."

"They think I'm dead!" I said softly.

The door opened and an older, blonder Mathew stepped into the room. My heart leaped and I grinned widely throwing my arms around him. No Matter how big and tall he was I was still his big sister and a little taller, "Matty!"

It took a second to sink in who I was, and then he hit me right in the face. A really good hard punch in the jaw before he hugged me again, "Max! Where the hell have you been! It's been two god damn years! We thought you died! We looked for you for weeks! For months Frannie left the window open, just in case you came back!"

"That's a much longer story than I want to tell right now." I said then moved my arm, "My arm hurts, oh well. How are Pete and Wendy?"

Matty gave me an odd look and grabbed my arm, I winced, "Max were are your wings?! What happened to you! Oh no, the school got ya didn't they, the bastards!"

"Watch your mouth in front of the little kids and the rest of that is part of that long story, maybe another time, Mat, I promise."

"Hey Max," Angel said sweetly and then giggled, "he fainted!"

"Don't be stupid," Mat said as I knelt next to my old friend, "Ic doesn't faint."

I lifted his arm and dropped it, it hit the floor with a clunk and I agreed with Angel, "He did and that's my Angel your calling stupid!" we all laughed about it for a while then in the uncomfortable silence I said, "So now what do we do with him?"

"I know!" Gazzy exclaimed, "We put him on your bed so you have an excuse to be up."

I slapped high-fives with him, "That's my boy." Sticking Icarus on the bed I looked around and then down at the white nightgown I was in, it must have been Frannie's or something 'cause it was really big, "now where are my clothes?"

"Frannie took them, I think she's going to wash them," Total spoke up making Mat jump.

"Your dog just talked!"

"Actually he's Angel's dog, Total, and yes he talks. Ok, where's my backpack?"

"In the kitchen,"

"Alright, I'm going to go get it then we'll find clothes for the rest of you. Nudge, you just look through my closet, kay?"

Iggy pulled off the piece of tape he had stuck over her mouth to keep her from talking everyone to death, "Ow! Kay Max, Iggy I'm going to kill you for that. Max I'm hungry, Where's the bathroom? Are you really Max's little brother? You're my age, right? You're name is Mathew, right? Cool, I'm Nudge. Do you have wings?"

"Um," Mat said starring at her and then gave me a distressed look, "Down the hall and the first door on the right. Yes. I'm not sure; it depends on how old you are, I'm eleven. Yes. Nice name and yes."

I walked down into the kitchen and found my red leather backpack along with Angel's pink teddy-bear one, Fang's black leather one, Iggy's highly explosive blue one with flames on it, Gazzy's camouflage one and Nudge's jean one.

"Max," Kit said coming into the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Hey Kit, I'm looking for my clothes." I said honestly, "I want to take a shower. You have no idea how long it's been since we had access to a hot shower."

"It's been that long?"

"Yeah well, most of us aren't nearly as tanned as we look."

"Your jaw is red, what happened?"

"Oh, um, Matt hit me."

"There's ice in the freezer, oh and your little friends wouldn't give out names so who's who?"

"They wouldn't give out names! Good on them! Just like I taught them, ya know for safety reasons." I said proud of them, "Anyway the tall, dark, emotionless guy is Fang, the taller, strawberry-blond, blind kid is Iggy, the black girl who wont shut up is Nudge, the little blond smelly kid is the Gasman or Gazzy, warning stay up wind, and the little blond girl is his sister, my little Angel."

"Great so I'll find them some clothes."

"Good, Nudge is going through my closet. I haven't seen Peter and Wendy yet."

"Yeah they went with Frannie to the store to get some food; your friends eat a lot."

"Yeah, enlarged stomachs and high metabolisms, plus we spend half our time starving. Nudge can eat a super sized Big Mac and still be hungry enough to eat four hotdogs; it's also hard for her being a vegetarian. Oh and keep your head free of swear words, Angel reads minds and I don't like bad habits." I walked back up stairs to grab the shower.

"Wow Max," Nudge said, "You must have had a leather faddish when you were younger, but your clothes are so cool! This place is awesome, I love it."

"Um I wouldn't call it a faddish, let's just call it an obsession, you look good though." I said, she did. She had changed out of her bloody jeans, now red t-shirt and filthy hoodie into my old black leather pants, a black t-shirt and a red leather jacket. Her hair had been refashioned into two long, soft, wavy pigtails with my old straitening iron and she had obviously had a shower.

"Thanks," she said, "I like it. I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?"

"Guys, Kit's going to find you some new clothes." I said ignoring her previous question, "Nudge, Hun, has there ever been a time when you weren't hungry?"

"yep, last week when we went to that McDonalds drive-through and I got three supper sized veggie burgers, four things of fries and eight hash browns."

"Other than that time?"

"Nope I don't think so, but still food is fuel, fuel is energy, energy is good."

Kit came up behind me, "So tell me if I get this wrong, you're Fang, you're Iggy, you're Angel, you're Gazzy and you're Nudge."

"Yep, that's me, Nudge." Nudge said smiling, "Max used to have a leather obsession, ya know, but I really like her clothes. This place is neat, wow; do you really need two bathrooms upstairs? Ware's Frannie gone?"

I smiled, grabbed a C.D. player and locked the bathroom door, leaving Kit to puzzle over the stream of questions. Sticking my favorite C.D. in the C.D. player, I stripped off and turned on the shower. I sighed and relaxed as the hot water ran over my now damp feathers. I opened up a bottle of my favorite shampoo, strawberry, kiwi and mango. I would never tell anyone this but, I love bubbles. They make my hair feel clean and soft again; they tickle my wings and make my feathers sparkle and shine. And the conditioner just smoothes out everything. Jumping out of the shower, I dried off and put on some jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt pushing my wings through the slits in the back. Walking out the door I saw Angel coming out of the other bathroom as Fang took the one I had been in and Gazzy took hers. She looked pretty in her new jeans, white long sleeve shirt and jean vest. Her long blond hair was in two braided pigtails with ribbons tied in bows at the end. Total didn't look nearly as pleased with the bow she had tied to the floppy hair on the top of his head as she did. And really truthfully deep down in side I pitied him, But out loud I laughed. "Aw, poor Total."

"It's not funny Max," He whined, "This is a Matter of ether my pride being wounded or Angel's feelings. I would grin and bear it if the bow wasn't pink!"

"Oh come on Total, she's a six year old little girl, let her have fun!"

"That easy for you to say!"

"Come on Total," Angel cooed sweetly, "will it help if I make Fang, Iggy and Gazzy ware them, too?"

"Yes, very much!"

"Good luck, see you at breakfast." I walked down to the kitchen to find Mat, Kit and the now awake Ic starring at Nudge who was literally vibrating. "Uh oh, what did you let her eat?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch, bad idea?" Ic asked.

"Yep, sugar high much? Not even I can handle this and even if I was I wouldn't want to, if you get any good ideas tell me, I live with this every day. Good luck, bye." I walked out onto the porch and sat on the porch swing. Frannie's dog, Pip, came and lay down with his head on my lap. "Hey boy, long time, no see."

A growling Fang sat beside me with a pink bow on his head, "Oh my god, she did it!"

"Alright so we get a frying pan…."

"Fang," I cut him off pulling the bow out of his hair, "This is our sweet little Angel we're talking about, not some sicko scientist."

"Max your sweet little Angel just black-mailed me!"

I held up my hands, "Alright we're not savages, a base-ball bat will do."

"Really?"

"No! Of course not!"

"What's with the dog?"

"I've known Pip since I was twelve." I said ruffling his ears and kissing his head, "Isn't that right boy?"

"Woof." Pip said happily waging his tail.

"So not a talking dog?"

"No, he belonged to Frannie already when she found out about The School." A car pulled up in the driveway, "Here she is now, with Pete and Wendy!"

"With who?"

"The Asian kids from the photo, Peter and Wendy!"

"Max!" they both shrieked running at me and then both running head long into the same porch support.

"Ow, oh no," I said flinching and getting up to see the six year old twins who both had nose bleeds. kneeling next to them I instructed them on how to stop the bleeding and gave them both tissues, then smiling I said, "You two haven't changed a bit. I love you guys, ya know!"

"Max," Wendy asked as I picked them up, they were considerably heaver then when they were four, "Why did you leave us."

"Because I didn't like putting you guys in danger." I responded.

"So it wasn't because of what happened to Junior?" Pete asked and my heart froze.

"Well, that to sweetie, I couldn't handle that."

"Mama cried," Wendy said talking about Frannie; she had called Frannie Mama since she was four. Actually, Wendy called any motherly figure Mama, but we had all kind'a imprinted on Kit and Frannie, it's a bird thing.

"I know," I said sadly, "Why don't you go see how my friend Angel's doing, she's the blond girl the same age as you, kay?"

"Kay Max," they both said running off with Frannie in tow.

"So," Fang said in such a way I knew what was coming, "Who was Junior?"

"First you must understand that even though The School that Mat, Pete, Wendy, Ic, Oz and I came from was stone-age compared to where you and the flock came from we had to deal with more pain and suffering than you could ever imagine." My cold, harsh look melted, it wasn't Fang's fault. With a sad look in my eyes I looked down and away from him, nearly choking, "Ozymandias Junior, was my son."

Fang looked surprised for a second and then went back to emotionless, "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, I shouldn't have gotten angry. After all, maybe his death was for the best," I admitted, "He never would have fit in with his wings in a world of humans. It was my fault anyway."

"What happened?" he asked sitting down and motioning for me to sit next to him and Pip.

"Well, Ozymandias was the father, he died before the kids were born and I named them Ozymandias Jr. and Frances-Jane Jr., after Frannie. Because of their avian blood they developed faster than humans and at a few months old they could do everything a human two year old could. One afternoon they were climbing a tree in the yard, I know not smart but at twelve years old I wasn't prepared to look after two kids, anyway, I wasn't paying attention. Then Junior fell out of the tree," I paused a moment and closed my eyes before continuing, "He broke his neck and died. I wasn't prepared to lose my closest friend, well boyfriend, and then my son so soon after wards. At first I tried to forget, I put everything that reminded me of them, except for that picture on my desk, in a box and hid it in the attic. Then I locked myself in my room, I'm ashamed now to say I neglected Janie badly at that time and then when I came aware of someone watching me I fled. That choice hunted me for a long time, I was living with the guilt of abandoning my only daughter and that's why I took to Angel so quickly. Looking after her was like making it all up to Janie, because I think the only thing I did for her that didn't hurt her was lead the people from the school away from here, making it so she never had to go there."

"_It's going to be ok, Max,"_ Angel's voice said in my head quietly, _"Janie will forgive you in her own way. She loves you, Max, almost as much as I do. You just need to reach her."_

"Thanks Angel," I said aloud, knowing she was near by.

"What did she say?" Fang asked.

"She said Janie will forgive me in her own way and that she loves me." I smiled, "Almost as much as Angel does."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Janie? Well she's a strange girl," Frannie said, "She's two years old now, but she looks like a five year old and reads like a thirteen year old. Infact that's what she does more than anything, she reads, she spends ninety percent of her life locked in her bedroom. She took over the big closet with the door to the attic next to your room when you left, then turned the attic into her personal library. We call it The Hall of Misery, oh and one more thing she doesn't speak. She can, I've heard her singing sometimes in the morning after the others go to school and Kit goes to work, I'll be coming up stairs to tell her I'm leaving for the clinic and she'll be singing one of the old lullabies you used to sing to her, Junior, Wendy and Pete. But she wont speak to anyone, not even Mathew, the morning we found you had gone she stopped talking, singing, even crying, it was as if she had known you were gone before Kit discovered your empty room. Hasn't said a word to us since, but she talks to Sugar-Cookie, you remember Sugar-Cookie, that old pony I found, and she talks to Dolly, her cat."

"Maybe I should go see her." I said after Frannie told me she doesn't even come down for meals. "It's not good for her to be alone so much and we have stuff to talk about."

"Your right, but it can't be helped." Frannie looked at me for the first time like I was a complete stranger, "You know what Max, you've grown up really fast."

"I had to," I said quietly, Mat, Ic, Pete and Wendy all looked at me. "'cause when I left you guys I had people depending on me more than ever. Ya see, when I leave you guys, Mat, Ic, Pete, Wendy, when I leave you, you still have Kit and Frannie and will always have them. But the Flock, if I leave them, they have no one. We stick together 'cause were all we've got. Over time maybe, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy will be able to live semi normal lives, but Iggy, Fang and I, were just too screwed up and there's no going back once your as far gone as we are. Remember this guys, your lucky."

"Wha'da ya mean screwed up?" Pete asked.

"I mean we've been messed with to much," I said sighing, "I mean, I saw my own little brother get killed and then Itex brought him back to life."

"Little brother?" Mat looked at me like I was crazy; witch is not a first, "What's Itex?"

"Mat you're not my only little brother." I said ready to stop at that but the look in his eye told me he had a right to know this, "His name was Ari, he died again. He was seven years old and the first time he died was because I killed him. I didn't know. Itex should have left him alone and well, Jeb never should have. To answer all your questions, Itex is the company that owns the school and the institute; it's called Itex Genetics labs. Jeb is our father, but he's also an ass-hole. And most importantly we have a sister, her name is Ella, normal human kid and a very nice girl, she lives with Mom in Arizona."

"I knew the School had got ya!" Mat said proudly.

"Yeah, I've been back three times since I last saw you kids."

"Max!" Ic glared in my general direction.

"Yes Icky?"

"At thirteen years of age I protest against being called a kid! I'm no longer a child."

"I'm fourteen, you're younger than me, tough luck you're a kid. And Ic, I'm smiling." Smiling at him I got up and left. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the door that had Janie's name on it. I was just about to knock when I heard a voice coming from in side. Janie was singing one of my old lullabies.

"_**I see the moon, the moon sees me and the moon sees the one that I want to see.**_

_**Well I love the moon, the moon loves me and I love the one that I want to see**_." Then she moved on to the next song and I just stood there listening to the familiar tunes, "_**By, by baby, by, by baby, by, by baby, by baby by. Mommy still loves you; mommy still loves you, mommy still loves you thought she's gone away. By, by baby, by, by baby, by, by baby, by baby by. Daddy still loves you, daddy still loves you, daddy still loves you though he's gone to war. By, by baby, by, by baby, by, by baby, by baby by**__._"

Gulping I knocked on the door, "Janie, its Max, your… your… your mom. Will you please open the door?"

Slowly, quietly the door swung open and I came face to face with my baby, my little girl that I had loved, protected and then abandoned. Shaking a little I knelt down so we were at eye level.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ha, you're kidding right!" Nudge laughed, "Max a mother, at twelve! That's completely impossible."

"But then again," Iggy cut in, "that would explain her motherly-like actions towards you younger kids, especially Angel."

Angel grinned, "I knew the whole time!"

"How!" Gazzy asked.

"Duh, mind reader!" she said sweetly. _Max?_ She thought towards her friend, _you should say something._ Then she directed her thoughts at Janie,_ hi Janie, my name is Angel I'm a friend of your mother's, you might need to make the first move here. Max is feeling guilty for leaving you._

_**Back with Max**_

"Janie, I'm really sorry I left you," I said uncomfortably.

Janie looked at me for a second before throwing her arms around me, "I forgive you, Mommy."

With tears in my eyes I hugged her back, "Thank you. I'll never leave you again, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It was ten pm and I was sitting on the roof of the house when Fang found me. We had been at the lake house for nearly a week and I missed flying. Now I've been in a lot of uncomfortable silences with Fang before but this was the worst. He just walked up, sat down and stared at me! For an hour. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "What!"

He jumped, "what? I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are!" I said, "You're staring at me."

"Oh."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't, "is that all you have to say! Oh and then just go back to staring!"

"_He thinks you're beautiful, Max."_ Angel's small voice chimed in my head.

"_Thanks honey, I love you."_ I thought back.

"_Love you to Max."_

"_Oh and Angel, sweetie, one more thing."_

"_Yes Max?"_

"_Get out of my head."_ I heard laughter like little bells and then my head was quiet and privet again. For now at least. I looked over at Fang and he was grinning at me, "What?"

"You and Angel are doing that weird thing ware you have a conversation in your heads and think that no one else knows what's going on."

I smiled, "how do you know?"

"Well like I said, you _think_ on one else knows, but you always blink and make weird expressions a lot when you talk to someone in your mind."

I couldn't help it; I laughed softly, and then sighed. Fang's face was serious again, "so, what do we do now, Boss?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "Whatever we do, I can't leave Janie, not again."

"With luck you won't have to."

There was a small awkward silence before I said, "fall down seven times; get up eight."

"What?" Fang looked at me like I had just started talking to the voice in my head out loud again.

"it's something Kit used to say to me when I was having a bad day," I explained, "It means that no matter how many times they beat you to the ground, you get back up and kick some more ass. That saying is really what, besides you guys, kept me going all this time." Fang seemed to think on this for a while, but I was already continuing, "I remember a lot of things, the first time I saw the sky, the first time I flew … the first time I saw someone I loved die."

Fang softly reached out and touched my arm, the lightning that shot up my arm surprised me. Lately I'm getting mixed feelings about Fang, part of me wants to just let it all lose and see ware our relationship could go and the other part wants to run away and pretend nothing was going on. "Max?" Nudge asked breaking the moment, "When are going back for Akila?"

"As soon as I've healed up and we think of a way to fly with an eighty pound malamute." Then I realized that we weren't alone, Kit, Frannie and a whole gaggle of bird kids had piled onto the roof of the large water front cabin. Well my wing was feeling a lot better, practically like brand new (not that I wanted a new wing, I liked my current one), but anyways, what the hell, "hey guys, who wants to go for a night flight?"

The flock cheered wildly, but surprisingly enough Mat and the others looked unsure. "Max?" Frannie said slowly, "your wing will still be in bad shape, I don't think you should fly, yet."

"Frannie, it's been nearly a week, I'd be really surprised if my wing wasn't nearly one hundred percent again. I heal really fast, plus you know what they say, the best way to heal is to get working again."

Frannie frowned, "Who said that, again?"

I thought for a second, "Actually I think it was me. Now please help me get this bandage of so I can stretch my wing."

I stretched my wing as far as it would go with the bandage still on, no pain, yet. Mat looked awestruck and I realized that they hadn't seen my wings yet. Not to sound to full of myself or anything but, my wings are amazing! No doubt about it. Once the bandage was curled on the roof, I spread my wings the rest of their fourteen foot wingspan. Man did it ever feel good, I had no idea what this feeling was called, but it was good. With a smile in the flock's direction I stepped of the roof and pushed my wings downward strongly. It was then when I was rocketing towards the sky that I realized what this feeling was called, freedom. With a sigh I banked sharply right and swooped down so I was hovering near the edge of the roof. "Well? Are you guys coming?" of course the flock was of the roof before I even finished my sentence. We were six angels with multicolored wings, mocha brown, black, white, cream, soft gray and brown and cream specked. After flying in a few fancy circles I swooped back down to the roof, "You know, when I say you guys, I mean everyone, not just the flock."

"Oh come on Max," Matt said stiffly, "None of us have flown since you left."

My eyes widened, "Say what?!" I exclaimed, "Not once, in two years!"

The kids shook their heads grimly, I raised my eyebrows, "All right, everyone in the air, now! Kit, Fannie, you have permission to stay on the roof, because of your lack of wings."

"Oh, um thanks Maxie." Kit said startled by my leader-like affect on the kids. The kids lined up along the edge of the roof, "All right Icarus, oldest first, do you remember how?" Icarus took a flying leap and to my relief was airborne in a matter of seconds, followed by Matty and Wendy. Just like the first time all over again Pete had problems staying up, stepping forward to leap off the roof he stepped in the gutter, which gave way under his weight. He yelped as he dropped a few feet, I swooped in and grabbed him by one of his belt loops. I intended on soaring upward helping him get some air, but he was getting a little heavy, "Pete, flap or we're going down!"

Pete flapped hard downwardly and once again the two of us were airborne. I was the only one who seemed to notice Janie had joined the adults on the roof; this was one of her first times seeing people use their wings. She was awestruck, never having flown herself she looked at us like we were super heroes. Once again I drifted down to the edge of the roof, "hey Janie," I called gently, When I said that Frannie and Kit noticed Janie, "Want to learn to fly?"

"Yes Please," she said, Frannie looked shock by the young girl's voice, "I would like to fly."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Come here," I told her as I touched back down on the roof, "let me see your wings."

I knelt down in front of her, she stretched her small wings. They had been white when she was born, but like a bird, her feathers had changed color when she lost her fluffy baby feathers. Now they were black like her fathers, with silver, blue and russet streaks. The blue and silver were like an echo of my old wings, with the russet as proof of her unique personality. I couldn't help but wonder what Junior's wings would have looked like. Janie looked at my wings, which I had left half unfolded, and compared them to her wings, "Mommy, why are my wings different than yours?"

"I used to have wings like yours," I said, "See the silver and blue on your wings came from my wings and the black came from your daddy's wings. This color here is called russet, it's your own color." She nodded, "Now I want to see you flap your wings."

She raised her arms and flapped. They were wimpy little flaps, "Harder, now, you'll never get off the ground that way." She flapped harder and looked up at me to see if she was doing it right. I nodded and smiled, "Now come over to the edge of the roof." She came, "You're going to jump off and flap as hard as you can, just concentrate on pushing the air out of your way."

I pushed off the roof and hovered near the edge, giving her enough room to get airborne by herself, but close enough to catch her if she fell, "Okay, I'm going to be right here if you fall, alright."

All of a sudden she lit up with at big grin and said, "Don't worry Mum, I wont fall, flying is in my blood. It's what I was born to do."

I felt my heart swell with pride, "That's my girl! That's the spirit you need!"

In one quick motion, Janie pushed off from the roof and flapped downward hard. She rocketed up wards and I fallowed close behind her. I taught her to bank and roll. she had no problem keeping up with ether flock, which was not surprising; the speed was in her blood.

"Has anyone ever told you that she looks just like you?" Fang asked coasting along side me.

"Yeah," I breathed, "She's a younger me, but she has her dad's eyes." I watched her take a quick left and cut off Icarus, I chuckled, "And his reckless personality."

"You'll have to watch her then." He said grinning at the child as she rolled to the right and zipped in front of Matt.

"Definitely," I said, "That's the same reckless behavior that got Oz killed." I bit my lip, "I always assumed that Junior would be the one like that."

"What was he like?" he asked, he was so close that his wing brushed mine on the down stroke.

"Who, Junior or Oz?"

"Both."

"Oh, well, Oz was…" I paused for a moment, savoring the sweet memory of my first time in love, "Understanding, kind and a really gentle hearted kid. I always went to him when things didn't work out with something. You know things like, Terry and Art Marshall would have reporters come and see me or the time when some boy from school tried to feel me up. I could always talk to him and even if I had to fly all the way from Pine Bush to his mom's place in Warren, I felt he was always there for me."

"Terry and Art Marshall?"

"Some people Matt and I used to live with. I latter found out the school had hired them to pose as our parents."

"Oh, what about your son, what was he like?"

"Oh, Junior was a very sweet boy; he was no more than six months old. Their wings were white at that point, downy, fluffy little feathers, like a newborn chick has. He had his father's dark hair and my brown eyes. With in hours of being born they already had memory. They were so cute! Junior had such a sweet personality. I remember when he learned to walk, Frannie had been looking after them wile I was at school, when I got home she set him on the floor and told him to go to me. He stumbled across the kitchen floor and fell right into my lap, and then he looked up at me grinning like a fool. He looked so much like his father that I started to cry. You're never going to guess what he did then; he reached up with his little hand and whipped my tears off my cheeks. His hand was just this big," I laughed and held up my hand with my fingers a couple of inches apart to show him the size.

Fang smiled at me sadly, "Cute, it must have been hard to lose them, they sound like some swell kids."

I didn't have time to answer, because just then all hell broke louse. We hadn't even strayed to far from the house, but we were soaring around above the lake. I heard a gunshot fire, at first I thought whoever was in the forest had come for me again, but I realized the whole thing was set up to get all the escaped mutants at the same time. Fang dived towards the lake surface and grabbed something I hadn't seen fall. I didn't realize what he had until he came to hover next to me once again, but this time with Janie laying in his arms. I felt my heart stop when I saw her closed eyes.

"Max," Fang grabbed my arm, "It's just a dart gun, she's okay. You need to take charge; both groups of kids acknowledge you as the leader."

I nodded, "Everyone back to the house," I yelled taking my daughter from Fang, "We have a sniper with a dart gun, watch each others backs and be prepared to catch people as they fall."

I watched the kids serge towards the house, Total screaming as Nudge went down with him in her arms. Iggy swooped down and grabbed her bridle style. We landed roughly on the lawn just in time to see Kit and Frannie get shove into the back of a big truck. Our current casualties were Nudge, Icarus, Wendy, Angel and Janie, who had been shot with darts and Total who had fainted from shock shortly after Iggy caught him and Nudge. Kit and Frannie had their hands and feet tied, although they had gotten a large piece of tape over Frannie's mouth, Kit was putting up a fight and screaming bloody murder. I would kill him for the language later. I barely had a chance to land when I had to swing a round house kick at a flyboy; witch for some reason was grounded. My foot connected with the base of its mettle spine, witch snapped it at the waist. Fang grabbed a large tree branch and started beating on a flyboy's head. I actually winced when its head snapped off; leaving sparks flying from its neck. One of the flyboys snapped out a kick and smashed his foot into my back, right in between my wings. I stumbled forwards, my back and wing joints throbbing so bad that I nearly didn't feel the pinprick in my shoulder. I pulled the dart out of my shoulder and examined it. Small and blue, with a defined yellow stripe, that was now rather blurry. I got tunnel vision real fast and my knees gave out underneath me.

"Max!" Matt screamed as he caught me, but the sound was distant and didn't help my now throbbing head. The world just got darker and darker and then it was black, then it some how got darker again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here we go, the long awaited chapter six! I own nothing but the ideas, this is JP's stuff.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6_**

"Max! Max! Wake up!" Pete was squawking in my ear, "Max!"

I groaned loudly and buried my face in my hands, "Pete!" I growled, "Shut up, please!"

"You okay?" Fang asked frowning at my crumpled form in the corner of, well, the chain on my wrist was helping me guess wear we were.

"I have a headache." I moaned softly. The flock sat up sharply and looked at me alarmed, "Not that kind of headache!"

Matt looked confused, "What kind of headache?"

"She gets brain attacks." Iggy answered for me.

"Brain Attacks?" Frannie joined the conversation, "Sounds bad."

"Yeah," I said, "Imagine your skull splitting open and your brain splattering everywhere."

"Gross!" Kit said, and then thought about it, "Ow."

"Yeah, I think ow is the biggest understatement of the year." I groaned. Frannie started to get that look in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something, "Fannie, don't go all doctor on me, please."

She closed her mouth, "Sorry."

"No problem."

"Max?" Ic asked, "Where are we?"

I looked around the room, White walls, white floors, twelve people chained to walls. It reminded me of somewhere, oh yeah, "The School."

I had been blunt and got the reaction I had expected, a look of genuine fear flashed in the eyes of Kit, Frannie and the kids. The flock took it better; Gazzy and Angel snuggled up to my side, Fang went emo on us again and Iggy wrapped his arms around Nudge, she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. I'm not sure, but I think something's going on with them. Total climbed onto my lap and wined at me, his presences seemed to spark something in Frannie, "Who's going to feed Pip."

That was a statement, but for some reason I felt inclined to answer her, "He'll be okay." Then I sighed. Janie crawled onto the lap of the closest person, who just happened to be Fang. He looked down at the child burying her face in his shirt, then at me and to my surprise; he rapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her blond hair. It was the cutest thing, I made an aw face and he shot me the bird over her head. The kids still looked devastated, "Hey," I said, "I found a bright side to this whole thing," I waited for someone to jump up and down and ask what it was, but they didn't, "At least were not in dog crates!"

"The scientists are waiting for the Pet Smart tuck." Angel said.

"Well, it was worth a try." I said feeling down again, "What else are they thinking about?"

"Um, they want to dissect at least one of each type of hybrid, to find out which one has more human vs. bird mental traits. And something about you going through an emotional test, at least I think it's you, they just keep thinking about experiment one."

"Yeah, that's me." None of this had any affect on me.

"Aww man!" Total groaned, "I'm the only experiment of my kind! I don't want to be dissected!"

"Oh, there's a lot of excitement about the Pet Smart truck for it to just be carrying cages, they're all thinking about some new experiments coming in from Whales." She said looking confused, "Max, aren't whales like big fish? Like the one's we saw when we were on that boat, with the ocean studying people? Why would they geting experiments from a big fish?"

"Oh, um, Angel, honey." I said trying not to laugh, "Whales is a country in Europe, it's where Welsh people come from."

"Wow, why didn't we go to Whales when we toured Europe?" The Gasman asked.

I put on my best 'not impressed face'. "Because we didn't tour Europe, we went looking for Itex plants and got sucked into going wax museums by a talking dog. Besides, what do you care you weren't even with us!"

"I resent that statement; it was Nudge's idea to go to the wax museum!" Total complained.

"Oh yeah, I was in L.A with Iggy and Fang and all those beach bunnies." Gazzy said. Then I heard it, a small hissing noise coming from the bottom of the room in The Gasman's direction. There was a gross smell and a slightly green gas filled the air.

"Eww! Gazzy that's so gross!" Nudge said burying her face in Iggy's shirt.

"It's not me!" Gazzy said defensively.

I sniffed the air, it wasn't quite right, "Gazzy's right, that's not a fart."

My eyelids grew heavy and several of the kids had already passed out. Ic had his hand over his mouth and nose. I never found out if this technique worked 'cause I felt myself slip away again.

* * * * * * *

I woke up feeling stiff, tired and panicky. I was seeing the same sight I had seen thousands of times before, the wire bars of a Pet Smart dog crate, size large, color brown and most important, inhabitant, claustrophobic bird freak AKA me. Across the room I could just barely make out Matt slumped over in another cage. On my right, Fang was just coming round to find that he'd drooled all down his shirt in his sleep. To my left was a small girl, a non-flock member, she appeared to be about Angel's age, with honey colored brown hair, pale skin and a few freckles on her nose. She seemed to be one of the remarkable new hybrids everyone was so excited about; besides her silver and mauve wings she also appeared to have black cat ears, a black cat tail, long razor sharp claw-like finger nails and deadly looking fangs, replacing her K-9 teeth and those little sharp pointed ones on the bottom. She was curled into a little ball, whimpering in her sleep. I pressed my face against the bars to see around the room, Angel was down at the far end of the room near the big double doors she appeared to be talking to a boy her age that lived in the cage beside hers.

"Max! Frannie? Matt? Anyone?" Icarus was now awake enough to hiss quietly across the room, "What's going on?"

"No clue." I hissed back.

He growled, "That's what you always say. Come on Max, fess up, what's going on!"

"Ic," I whisper exasperated, "I know not everything I've ever said to you has been true, but you have to trust me now when I say that all I know now is to them we're failures that need to be retired, witch is the new way of saying put to sleep."

"Do we have a plan?" Kit asked.

"Of course," I said, "I always have a plan."

Nudge broke into the conversation, "that's Max's way of saying that she's making one up as she goes along."

"Hey," I said trying to look hurt, "it works. Besides, the first rule on how to be a leader is always act like you have a plan." I paused of a minuet, "So when someone comes to get us, as long as they don't use gas, we wait for someone to open our cage doors then we leap out and give 'em hell."

Matt grinned, "I think I can handle that."

"Max," Fang said softly, and then pointed behind me. The cat girl in the cage next to mine had woken up and was staring at me with big blue-grey eyes. When I met her eyes she gasped and quickly turned away.

"Hi," I said softly, "what's your name?" She murmured something, "Pardon me, I can't hear you."

The little girl turned to wards me and clearly said in a thick Welsh accent, "2387-28-09-03, you can call me Kitten."

"Nice to meet you Kitten, I'm Max."

She smiled, "You have funny ears, like Danny."

"I have human ears," I laughed softly not bothering to ask who Danny was, "You appear to have cat ears."

She nodded and grinned, "Got them from my panther blood, like I got my wings from my sky scraper hawk blood. "They" didn't tell me that, I readed it in a file on the clipboard the nice man with funny gasses used to carry. Is he here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think so, but we all have wings, too." I told her, "Except for Kit and Frannie over there, they're normal humans. Like white coats, but nice."

she looked cheerful, "like people who don't hurt you?"

"Yeah, exactly like that." I replied.

She pressed her face against the bars of the cage and peered down towards Angel and the boy, "See Danny, I told you nice humans existed!" then she excitedly turned back to me, "People aren't very nice to Danny, it makes me unhappy 'cause Danny's my bestest friend ever! If I didn't have Danny I don't know what I'd do!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Fang before turning back to her and smiling, "I know how you feel."

"See Max!" Nudge cut in, "I told you bestest is a real word!"

I sighed and turned to her, "Nudge, just because a six year old says it does not mean it's a real word!"

"Max?" Matty called across the room, "Are we at the school again?"

I bit my lip, "Sorry, Kit, Frannie, Kids, but we're in California now. And yes Matt, this is the new and improved school."

Kittan looked confused, "We're not in Whales anymore?"

I smiled sadly at the little girl, "I'm sorry, I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Her eyes shone, "You mean like outside!"

"Yeah," Matt grinned pressing his face against the bars, "we live out there."

"Wow!" she squealed "Wat till I tell Free, Sunny and Stat!"

"Who?"

"Oh my older friends they look after us." She explained, "Freedom is twelve, Sunshine is ten and Static is thirteen, he's our leader."

I glanced at Fang, I'd always assumed there were other flock-like groups, but we'd never encountered one before, "Well, we'll get you all out."

There was a barely audible creek at the other end of the room as someone opened the door. All conversations stopped abruptly and everyone pressed themselves to the back of their cages, hoping to not be noticed. Shiny brown leather shoes, brown pinstriped pant-legs and the bottom half of a white lab coat halted in front of my crate. The man crouched down and peered in at me, he had a nice but cold face. He opened the door and grabbed my wrist, "Come on, your wanted in the maze."

Well I'd be damned if I was going with out a fight, I jerked out of the cage and leaped towards the other side of the room. The man pulled me back towards him and I kicked him in the tender bits. He turned a little blue in the face and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh man," Matty groaned as I unlatched cage doors, "Max that's brutal. I don't care who they are, no one deserves that!"

Kitan bounced out of her cage with a wide grin on her face, "That was bloody brilliant! I've never seen anyone fight a white-coat before!"

"Why you little…" the guy said starting to get up.

"Hya!" a small dark brown haired boy swung his leg up and planted his foot firmly in the middle of the guys face. The white-coat dropped to the ground again, blood gushing from his smashed noise, "Take that you scum sucking jerk!"

I smiled at the kid, "Hey that was pretty good. What's your name?"

"Danger," He grinned bravely, "I'm Kitty's friend. You can call me Danny."

I grinned at Fang, "I like this one, he's got spunk."

Kitty grabbed my arm, "Max! We have to go get the others!"

"Don't worry," I said ruffling her hair, "No one gets left behind."

I picked up Janie and we rushed out of the room and down the hallway, dodging the other white-coats, who had now noticed our escape. We ran down a blank white hallway, which looked like every other hallway we'd seen, and pushed our way through a set of double doors. On the other side was a thirteen year old boy with light blonde hair and grey eyes, kicking the crap out of the door of a large titanium cage. He was doing an impressive job considering the fact that his arms, legs and wings were all bound together with thick chains. Every once and a while I noticed a few electrical sparks spitting their way across the floor away from him. Across the room from him was an Asian girl with pink hair and green eyes, when she spotted us she started rattling the bars of the cage. The last girl was tanned with pale blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that reminded me of Kit she had chins on her wrists, ankles, neck and waist and she was in a cage, large enough to stand and move around in, but she just sat there so still and calm that for a moment I had the terrifying idea that she was dead. Then she blinked and smiled; she was just eight years old, Gazzy's age, but she was small; thin, malnourished, and almost completely lifeless next to our little prankster.

The boy stopped struggling when he saw us, "Kitty, Dan!"

"Stat!" Kitty chirped, "Max, this is our flock, you have to let them out!"

I nodded scrambling to open the door of the blonde girl's cage, "Don't worry, we're not leaving anyone behind!"

* * *

**_Okay, the more reviews i get, the faster i work! if you want more, then reveiw, it's that simple._**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello Duckies! I'd like to being this note by saying a big thank you to all my wonderful readers who have been so patient in waiting for updates on this story.**

**Unfortunetly... or fortunetly, however you want to look at it, I've come to realize that the writing in this story rather sucks. I have started the facinating process of rewriting. Now don't worry about not finding out what's going to happen here, we're still going to the same place, just by a different, more interesting past. I've also decided to abandon the idea of trying to work my OCs into this story.**

**The next post on here will be my last, simply providing a link to the new version. I hope you will continue to fallow me there.**

**Ta ta for now, ~ Tygger**


	8. Author's Note Final

**_Hello everyone. This is sadly my final post on this story. This is the link to the new version - .net/s/7246170/1/MR_Worlds_Collide_Rewrite and I really hope you all continue to fallow the story there. If the link doesn't work, the story is easy to find on my profile. ~Tygger  
_**


End file.
